


Potterlock 'doodle'

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha, and I'm back to the potterlock au! It seems I just can't stay away from it.<br/>This time, John is a gryffindor not hufflepuff since I can never decide. I do think gryffindor is a better fit for the selfishly brave part of him and doesn't exclude his loyalty,but anyhow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potterlock 'doodle'

**Author's Note:**

> Done with dip pen and ink with watercolour.
> 
> Oops, the page also had sketches on (since it was in my sketchbook) is so you'll need to scroll down to reach the actual drawing and not old lady chin!!!


End file.
